La Esposa Virgen
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Sakura es una jovencita extremadamente alegre y amable con los demás, pero cuando muere su madre Sakura se queda a cargo de su pequeño hermano y tiene que cumplir con la ultima voluntad que dejo su madre para eso tiene que viajar a Hong Kong en donde encontrara a una familia que esta llena de odio, rencor, avaricia y soberbia...pero también encontrara el amor en esta ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

**1.- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son del grupo Clamp.**

**La esposa Virgen**

**Capitulo 1**

**La promesa**

En una casa humilde de color amarillo se encontraba una mujer en la cama enferma, tanto que su piel era de color blanco, tenía ojeras y sus ojos color verde ya no tenían vida como cuando era joven, miraba a su hija la cual estaba preparando la medicina que le tocaba tomar. La mujer sonrió al ver como su pequeña hija que con el paso del tiempo su hija ya había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa jovencita casi una mujer.

Era su orgullo y mas porque fue el mejor regalo que le dio su difunto esposo, ya había pasado 10 años desde su muerte y aun lo seguía recordando con mucho amor, ella estaba sola con una niña de 10 años y lucho para seguir adelante para sobrevivir a las deudas que había dejado su esposo paso mucho tiempo para poder pagarlas y durante ese tiempo conoció a un hombre que le ayudo a tener estabilidad económica.

Aquel hombre que le ayudo a salir del abismo en el que se encontraba lo empezó amar ero no como su esposo si no de otra forma de amar, con este hombre tenía un hijo de 6 años al que amaba con todo su corazón al igual que su hermana mayor, no se arrepentía de tener a sus hijos con diferentes hombres y de llevar una vida escondidas de la familia de este hombre que era casado pues su esposa murió hace 3 años.

Durante todo este tiempo la mujer no le había dicho al hombre y a su hija que estaba enferma de cáncer y que ya no tenía salvación, porque simplemente no quería ver sufrir a las tres personas más importante de su vida en esta terrible enfermedad.

La mujer se sentía tan mal de ver como cada día que pasaba iba empeorando y más lamentable era que su hija ya no estudiaba por atender a su hermanó y a ella sintiéndose realmente culpable, no había visto al hombre desde hace mas de 6 meses ella pensaba que tal vez era por trabajo o que tenía problemas con su familia por lo tanto no había tiempo de visitarlos ya que él vivía en Hong Kong y ellos estaban en Tomoeda /Japón.

La mujer ya se había acostumbrado a no tener a él cerca de ella y más cuando tenía las crisis, ella ya deseaba morir y dejar de ser una carga para sus hijos, mas para su hija Sakura pero antes de partir tenía que confesarle sus más obscuros secretos.

La joven se acerco a su madre y sonrió gentilmente estaba por darle la medicina pero la mujer la detuvo.

-Espera mi niña- coloco su mano sobre la de su hija la miraba con sorpresa.

-Que sucede madre- le dijo la joven, la mujer sonrió débilmente.

-Mi niña ya no sirve de nada las medicinas- la joven bajo la cabeza –Sakura tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia- la chica miro a su madre sin en entender.

-De que me hablas madre- la mujer suspiro, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo la verdad a su hija.

-Sakura tengo que decirte algo sobre Clow- la joven dejo la medicina en la mesa de a lado y escucho atentamente a su madre.

-Que sucede con él- dijo la joven sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro.

-Clow tiene una familia- la chica no dijo nada solo miraba a su madre –Yo soy la amante de Clow, te mentí cuando te dije que él era un hombre solo- la joven se levanto de la cama y suspiro pesadamente, se toco su cabeza y cruzo los brazos para voltear a ver a su madre.

-Porque no me lo habías dicho- la mujer estiro su mano para que la joven se sentara a su lado y escuchara con atención su historia.

-Sakura por favor escúchame lo que tengo que decir- dijo la mujer –Clow me enamoro con sus pequeños detalles y siempre estuvo en aquellos momentos en que más lo necesite- sonrió la mujer.

-¿Y porque no está ahora aquí madre?- dijo la joven castaña –Este es el momento en donde debería de estar él- dijo haciendo un puchero que a la mujer le pareció tan tierno de parte de su hija.

-Lo sé pero la familia de Clow es muy poderosa en Hong Kong, por lo que no les posible estar aquí- la mujer miro hacia enfrente tratando de recordad todo lo vivido con él –Yo no sabía en un principio que él era casado lo descubrí después de haber tenido a Touya- la mujer miro a su hija que ahora estaba bastante molesta.

- Madre- dijo la chica.

-Sakura escucha el final de la historia después ya puedes hacer berrinche- la mujer sonrió al ver el gesto gracioso que hiso su hija –Pues continua- la mujer tomo aire y siguió.

-Después de que nació Touya descubrí que Clow tenía una familia en Hong Kong y que yo era la amante de él, al principio no lo aceptaba pues estaba muy enamorada de él- la mujer bajo la vista miro sus manos que estaban tan demacradas –Clow me dijo que no era bueno que Touya tuviera el apellido de él por su familia así que me pido que registrara a mi hijo con el apellido de tu padre- la mujer miro a su hija la cual solo la miraba seriamente.

-¿Por qué hiso eso?- la mujer sonrió –Nunca entendí esa decisión de Clow- la chica suspiro –Clow siempre ha sido muy misterioso con sus cosas casi no cuenta nada de su vida y cuando está con nosotros se comporta de una forma muy amble, cariñosa y atenta, me confunde madre- la mujer rio levemente.

-La verdad es por eso que me enamore de Clow pues me recordaba un poco a tu padre- la chica rechino los dientes en forma de molestia.

-Clow no era como mi padre- dijo enojada.

-Lo sé cada uno es diferente pero los dos tenían ese toque de misterio en su mirada- miro a su hija con ternura – En fin Clow me dijo que si su familia descubría que había tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio sería el fin de su vida como empresario, por esa razón siempre nos mantuvo en secreto y sus visitas eran parte de un supuesto negocio que tenia aquí en Japón para que su familia no sospechara nada- la joven tomo de las manos de su madre y acaricio suavemente.

-Lo entiendo madre, pero dime porque aun sigues siendo la amante de Clow- la mujer de nuevo alzó la mirada y dijo.

-Porque es el padre de Touya y no quería de mi niño sufriera al no tener a su padre cerca de él- la mujer miro a su hija y sonrió –Clow hace 3 años me propuso matrimonio- la joven castaña miro a su madre con sorpresa.

-Madre- dijo la joven.

-No acepte- la mujer sonrió –No tenía mucho tiempo de que su esposa había muerto- la joven estaba muy sorprendida de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

-Madre hiso bien- la mujer la miro.

-No quería casarme con él no podía- la joven apretó la mano de su madre.

-¿Como murió la esposa de Clow?- la mujer miro a su hija.

-La verdad no sé, Clow nunca me ha dicho de que murió tan solo me dijo que su hijos lo necesitaban y mas su hija menor que en ese entonces sufría de depresión suicida- la mujer se quedo callada y el silencio reino en aquel lugar.

Ninguna de las mujeres decía nada tan solo miraban las paredes de aquella habitación, en donde había muchos recuerdos para la mujer y la hija, era la habitación principal de la casa donde había estado su padre antes de morir.

-Por eso Clow ya no venía muy seguido a visitarnos y siempre estaba un poco distante con nosotros en especial con Touya- dijo la joven sin mirar a su madre.

-Sakura necesito que me prometas algo- la joven miro a su madre con ternura.

-Lo que desees madre yo lo cumpliré- dijo.

-Mi niña se que será difícil para ti pero créeme que lo que te pida es porque tiene un gran motivo- la mujer sonrió con ternura –Sakura en la mesa de ha lado esta una caja roja, cuando yo muera tendrás que abrirla para saber el contenido de esta, allí hay algo de suma importancia- la mujer tomo la mano de su hija y beso con mucho amor.

-Madre- dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Promete que así lo harás, cuidaras de tu hermano y que mi último deseo se cumplirá, Sakura- la joven sonrió débilmente.

-Si lo prometo- dijo con voz entre cortada.

-**Bien mi deseo es que te cases con Clow**- la joven se quedo en shock y miro a su madre con sorpresa, no entendía porque su madre le pedía que se casara con ese hombre.

-Pero madre- la mujer la callo con su mano en su boca.

-Por favor Sakura prométemelo- miro a su hija con lagrimas en sus ojos – Cuando sea el momento sabrás porque te lo pido- la mujer miro a su hija con ternura.

-Esta…bien…lo prometo- la mujer abrazo a su hija con mucho amor.

Tiempo después la mujer muere en el hospital dejando desolados a sus hijos, pero aun tiene que cumplir una promesa la joven Sakura Kinomoto y para eso se adentrara a un mundo lleno de avaricia, odio, envidia, rencor pero también el amor y la pasión.

**Sakura POV**

Después de la muerte de mi padre todo cambio en mi vida y en la vida de mi madre, mi padre había dejado una fuerte deuda en la que tuvimos que pagar una suma importante de dinero que al final nos dejo sin nada.

Mi madre conoció a un buen hombre llamado Reed Clow el cual nos ayudo a salir del abismo en el que nos encontramos, el señor Clow era muy bueno con nosotras hasta el punto de ser un buen Hombre para mi madre, después de un tiempo mi madre tuvo un hijo de ese señor y todo marchaba bien bueno eso creía pues aunque yo vivía en mi mundo de juventud no me di cuenta de lo que sucedió en mi casa.

Tiempo después mi madre enfermo gravemente y tuve que suspender la escuela para cuidarla a ella y a mi hermanito, tuve que buscar un trabajo pues Clow ya casi no visitaba a mi madre y eso se me hacía muy raro pues él decía que amaba a mi madre con toda su alma pero no estaba en los peores momentos de esta terrible enfermedad, yo tuve que desvelarme para ayudar a mi madre con esta enfermedad para que no tuviera miedo y no asustar mas a mi pequeño hermano que se deba cuenta de que nuestra madre estaba enferma y que cada día se ponía mas mal.

Mi madre me conto sobre Clow, su familia y de una promesa que me ponía en una situación muy complicada pero tenía que cumplirla pues ya le había prometido que lo aria, en un día mi madre se puso muy grave y tuve que internarla en el hospital y llamar por teléfono a Clow pues yo ya no tenía dinero, no quería pedirle ayuda yo trabajaba para pagar los gasto médico, cuidar a mi hermanó y a mi madre llego un momento en el que ya no puede mas y decidí llamarlo para que me ayudara.

Él llego al hospital me miro y sonrió débilmente no conversamos mucho, entro a la habitación de mi madre y los deje solos para que conversara.

En la sala de espera estaba con mi pequeño hermanó que tenía mucho sueño pues no había dormido desde que mamá fue internada me preocupa pues no comía muy bien y además en la escuela ya no iba bien.

-Ya nos vamos a la casa- me decía mirándome con esos ojos color ámbar heredados de su padre, su pelo color negro igual que el de mi madre.

-Pronto- le dije y lo abrace fuertemente –Tenemos que cenar- le dije y lo volví a ver a los ojos y el frunció el ceño.

-No tú no sabes cocinar, hermana- suspire y tome sus mejillas en mis manos.

-Ni modo- sonreí y se enojo mas, si la verdad no sabia mucho de cocina peor tenía que alimentar a mi pequeño hermano.

-Sakura, Touya- dijo el señor Clow, mi hermano lo miro seriamente y pensé que él iba a abrazarlo como siempre pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía que era difícil.

-Nosotros nos iremos a casa ya es tarde- le dije recogiendo mi cosas y las cosas de Touya.

-Si lo sé- dijo sonriendo –Los llevare su madre me los encargo- me quiso ayudar pero Touya no lo dejo.

-Nosotros podemos con las cosas señor Clow-dijo mi hermano y lo mire sorprendida.

-Touya- dijo Clow –Yo soy tu padre- Clow se acerco a Touya que retrocedió hacia atrás y lo miro serio.

-No- suspiro –Mi padre es Fujitaka Kinomoto- sonreí y tome a mi hermanó de la mano, mire a Clow el cual estaba en shock.

-Nos vamos primero- le dije y salimos del hospital y él nos siguió.

En la casa estuvo tranquilo y antes de retirarse Clow me dijo que teníamos que hablar.

-Se que sabes todo o casi todo- lo mire sin entender –Yo le he prometido a tu madre de protegerlos- sonreí.

-No tiene que hacerlo yo puedo cuidar bien a mi hermano- le sonreí y antes de cerrar la puerta el me dijo.

-He aceptado casarme contigo- lo mire sorprendía sin entender lo que había dicho.

Después de varios días mi madre se fue debilitando mas y mas, en estos momentos estoy frente a la tumba de mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos pues sentía una mucho dolor en corazón y mas el dolor que sentía mi hermano era lo que me tenía en este estado de depresión pero antes de irte me recordaste que tenía que cumplir con aquella promesa, deje las flores que más te gustaban y mire la lapida en donde decía:

_**Nadeshiko Kinomto**_

_**Esposa y madre admirable, amorosa y comprensiva.**_

_**Te aman tus hijos Sakura y Touya Kinomoto.**_

_**Descansa en paz.**_

Los mese pasaron tan rápidos y aunque seguí mi vida con mi pequeño hermanó aun la extraño mucho, un día me acorde de aquella caja que contenía los secretos de mis padres así que decidí abrir aquella caja roja que mi madre me había dejado.

Ese día estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por saber que guardaba aquella caja, la abrí y me quede muy sorprendida de cada uno de los papeles que estaban allí en un momento tuve mucho miedo que lo que podía pasarme a mi hermano y a mí tenía que hablar con Clow y recordé las palabas de mi madre.

_**Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente para lo que vine mi niña.**_

Hable con Clow sobre lo que había descubierto en aquella caja y el solo me dijo.

-Solo hay que cumplir la promesa de tu madre- lo mire confundida –Tenemos que casarnos.

Yo estaba muy confundida con todo lo que sucedía nunca había tenido un novio y no sabía nada del amor y me era difícil casarme con el hombre que fue de mi madre eso me tenía muy mal.

Un día llegaron unas cartas del seguro de vida de mis padres que si no tenía un tutor legal me embargaría la casa vieja en la que vivíamos y además ya no tenía dinero, no me quedo más que casarme con Clow.

-Me casare contigo- le dije un día que fue a visitarnos.

-Bien- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero no quiero una boda- le dije seria –No quiero usar nada de vestidos blancos, no fiesta y no- baje la miraba por mi cabeza pensaba algo que no podía decirle y me sentía avergonzada.

-Sakura- el me tomo de la mano y sonrió –Yo nunca te haría nada y no te obligare a nada- me sonrió –Si tu deseas no tener una fiesta está bien- quite mi mano de la suya y suspire.

-Pero…- el me interrumpió.

-Sakura tu tendrás tu cuarto aparte nunca haría eso que piensas- lo mire.

-Está bien- le dije y me levante –Si lo hago es por mi hermanó y por mi- tome los papeles que necesitaba para formalizar esta unión.

Los dos fuimos al registro civil y tramitamos el matrimonio sin tanta fiesta, Clow me regalo un anillo que rechace pero el me dijo que mi madre lo compro para mí y no tuve otro remedio que aceptarlo, al parecer mi madre ya lo tenía planeado todo.

Teníamos que viajar a Hong Kong pues Clow no podía estar con nosotros y él estaría tranquilo si viviéramos en ese lugar, a mi hermano le conté una parte de lo que sucedió y de los problemas en los que estamos él solo me miro.

-Por favor comprende que lo que hice es para protegerte, para salir de las deudas que tenían nuestros padre y también se que escucharas que la gente me llame señora Clow pero solo será el titulo porque entre Clow y yo no hay nada nunca habrá nada, por el momento no pobras decirle padre a Clow para que no haya sospechas- lo abrace fuertemente –Yo te protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida para así realizarlo, nadie te hará daño y tu eres mi fuerza para seguir adelante- lo mire y mis ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas, Touya seco mis lagrimas de mis ojos con sus manitas.

-Hermana yo entiendo- me sonrió –Todo estará bien- lo abrace más fuerte, mi hermanó era mi fuerza para seguir adelante y cumplir con mi misión.

Al llegar a Hong Kong Clow nos llevo a un departamento lujoso en la ciudad, él me dijo que era de nosotros y que si algo no nos gustaba lo cambiara me dio una tarjeta de crédito y dinero.

Clow también me dijo que pronto me presentaría a su familia y a sus amigos, que todavía no era el momento de que todos se enteren de la existencia de la nueva señora Clow.

No conocíamos mucho la ciudad y Clow me dijo que no saliera muy lejos pues me podía perder decidí ir con Touya cerca del edificio en el que vivíamos, salimos del departamento y estábamos esperando el ascensor para bajar en eso se abrió las puertas y enfrente de mi estaba un hombre alto, pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar como los de Clow, con unos jeans y una playera verde traía un perro un labrador en color miel que de inmediato se fue con mi hermano.

-Mira hermana es lindo el perrito- sonreí y el joven también lo hiso.

-Nos nuevos- me miro el chico y me sonroje cuando lo hiso, mientras tanto mi hermano acariciaba al perro.

-Si- le dije tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li- me dio la mano en forma de saludo que acepte y le dije.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- el sonrió, pero me sonaba ese apellido pero en donde lo escuche piensa Sakura donde lo escuchaste.

*************************************************Con tinuara**********************************

**Ying-FaLi 23:**

**Espero les agrade mucho esta nueva historia…llevo varios días realizándola y corriendo algunas cosas pero por fin esta lista…**

**Bueno espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Dejen sus comentarios, no críticas destructivas…la historia es mía y no hago copias de otras…**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Esposa Virgen**

**Capitulo 2 **

**La Familia Li**

**Shaoran POV**

Como es sentirse tan infeliz estado en un mundo donde solo existe las apariencias, la envidia y soberbia, si ese era mi mundo desde que era pequeño mi madre siempre me enseño que siempre tenía que ser soberbió, egocéntrico, frio, orgulloso y nunca demostrar mis sentimientos.

Tengo dos hermanas más grandes de yo, soy el más pequeño y soy él único varón de la familia, el próximo líder de mi familia, el sucesor de mi padre todo aquello es una gran responsabilidad para mí y más siendo un niño tan pequeño, mi madre me contrato a profesores para que me enseñaran artes marciales, educación, meditación en fin todo lo que un heredero como yo debe saber.

Siempre estuve rodeado de sirvientes que cumplían mis caprichos, mi madre siempre estuvo atenta a mi educación pero mi padre siempre estuvo ausente, muy ausente con mi educación nunca me puso la más mínima atención y cuando crecí me ha puesto muchas pruebas en el camino, pruebas que he tenido que superar con mucho esfuerzo y al final veo una pequeña sonrisa de mi padre que me hace sentir algo que nuca había sentido en toda mi vida.

Nunca he hablado con él como hijo y padre, siempre ha sido como aprendiz de Líder y Líder del clan, nunca me ha dado una caricia de amor, un sentimiento que nunca he sentido por parte de mis padres por esa razón mis hermanas y yo siempre hemos sido tan secos en demostrar nuestros sentimientos y más ese sentimiento el amor.

También tenía una prometida una mujer que compartiría mi vida, según mi madre era una mujer adecuada para un Li si era mi prima MeiLing Li que también la educaron de la misma manera que yo, cuando era pequeña no hablaba mucho y tenía la misma expresión que yo fría y seca pero con la convivencia empezó a cambiar un poco, ella siempre estuvo en una escuela para señoritas y yo de hombres pero cuando ingresamos a la universidad los dos íbamos en la misma escuela, era una buena época pues ya siendo mayores podíamos hacer lo que queríamos siempre y cuando no diéramos de que hablar a la prensa.

En fin Mei y yo siempre íbamos de fiesta con amigos en común, también con mis primos los Clow y los Hiragizawa eran buenas fiestas, en una de esas tantas fiestas bebimos mucho y bueno no recuerdo lo que paso pero al despertar me encontraba en la cama con Mei.

No sé cómo paso pero después de aquella noche seguí con aquellos encuentros pasionales con ella al fin ella era la mujer, mi prometida, la esposa ideal para mí, nunca le rendimos cuentas a nuestros padres de lo nuestro pero era mejor estar juntos así que decidimos que los dos viviéramos juntos hasta cumplir con aquella promesa de casarnos, nuestros padres no sabían nada que vivíamos juntos era un secreto.

Nuca tuve otra novia más que ella, las mujeres que estaba a mi alrededor me trataba de conquistar y yo solo sonreía pero no quería que mis padres se molestaran por un pequeño problema, no sé si en realidad aquello que comparto con Mei sea amor o solo compromiso quien sabe pero para conseguir lo que más deseo en este momento es ser el Líder de mi propio clan y heredar todo lo que mis padres tiene ese es mi objetivó aunque nunca descubra el verdadero sentimiento de amar.

Un tiempo atrás mis padres siempre discutían de algunas cosas que yo nunca supe en su momento pero tiempo después descubrí una foto de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, ojos color verde y piel blanca, era una modelo según lo que encontré sobre esta mujer pero mi duda era que tenía que ver con mi familia nunca supe la verdad, eso si lo que tenían mis padres era nunca decir los secretos de la familia y vaya que la familia Li tenía muchos secretos incluyéndome a mí.

En algún día escuche a las chismosas de mis hermanas que hablaban acerca de la amante que tuvo mi padre antes de que naciera yo, de que mis padres estuvieron a punto de divorciarse pero nace yo y no se dio aquel divorcio, al escuchar esas palabras me dejo pensando mis padres ya no dormían en la misma habitación, ya no se hablaban como antes, siempre estaban separados en el comedor, ya no había nada de aquel amor que supuestamente se tenían antes de que yo naciera. Claro ya lo había notado cuando era un niño pero deje de pensar en aquello y seguir viviendo mi vida como hasta ahora, pero ahora que he encontrado esa foto me vuelve aquellas palabras de mis hermanas y aquellos recuerdos que siempre quise olvidar aún siguen presentes, las preguntas en mi cabeza aparecen ¿Quién es esa mujer?, ¿Mi padre tuvo una amante antes de tenerme a mí?, ¿Qué otros secretos esconde mi familia? No hay ninguna respuesta aun.

Como todas las mañanas me encuentro en el departamento que comparto con Mei y con Kero mi perro que vive con nosotros, me cambio para sacar a Kero a pasearlo y hacer un poco de ejercicio. Siempre que salimos los dos solitos atraemos a muchas señoritas con mascota que nos hace sentir muy orgullosos de estar en el parque y bueno más para Kero que es un coqueto con las perritas de las señoritas, los dos nos regresamos al departamento cansados de tanto ejercicio pero antes de bajar del ascensor me encuentro con una chica muy hermosa enfrente de mí, con unos ojos color verde, pelo castaño, de estatura media, me sonríe cuando me mira pero no viene solo con ella hay un pequeño niño que se acerca hasta donde esta Kero.

-Mira hermana que hermoso perrito- decía el niño que estaba jugando con Kero, sonrió al ver a al niño.

-Si es Hermoso- dice la chica.

-Son nuevos en el edificio- le dijo mirándola ella sonrió.

-Si somos nuevos- me dijo y estiro su mano en forma de saludo .Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- la mire su nombre era Japonés.

-Mi nombre es Xiaolang Li- tome su suave mano con la mía.

-Podemos jugar con el perrito hermana- le decía el pequeño niño de ojos color ámbar iguales a los míos pero sentí una extraña sensación cuando mire al pequeño me recordó mucho a mi Tío.

-No Touya el joven tiene otras cosas que hacer- le dijo ella y el pequeño hiso un puchero.

-Para otra ocasión pequeño- le dije sonriéndole, el pequeño me sonrió.

-Nosotros vivimos en aquel departamento- me dijo señalando al departamento de enfrente al mío.

-Bien somos vecinos- le dije –Bien me tengo que ir, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver- les dije a los dos y sonreí, camine hasta mi departamento con Kero y ve como ellos dos se marchaban en el elevador.

-Kero te agrado mucho el pequeño verdad- entre al departamento y solté la correa de Kero dejándolo suelto por todo el departamento.

-Shaoran- me dijo Mei sonriendo.

-Tengo que irme a la oficina ya se me hiso tarde- le dije pasando a un lado de ella.

-Pero no vas a desayunar- me dijo.

-No- le respondí y entre al cuarto de baño para darme una buena ducha, cambiarme y salir a la oficina.

En el camino me quede pensando en los nuevos vecinos y más en la joven de los ojos color verde porque me recordaba a alguien ni qué decir del pequeño que tenía esos enormes ojos color ámbar.

Entre a la empresa de mi padre y salude algunos de la junta directiva de la empresa, mientras tanto mi secretaria me decía que pendientes tenia y cuales eran mis actividades para hoy.

Al entrar a mi oficina me encontré con mi primo Shen Clow. que me sonrió al verme.

-Que sucede Shen- le dije antes de sentarme en mi silla enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Pues a que no sabes de que me entere- me dijo sentándose enfrente del mí y sonríe.

-De que- le dije sin interés.

-De que mi padre por fin trajo a su amante a vivir en la ciudad- rei cuando dijo.

-No es posible mi tío- rei de nuevo y Shen solo me miro enojado.

-No es ninguna broma primito es la verdad y hay más- lo mire y alce la ceja de sorpresa.

-Hay más- sonríe con diversión.

-Si tu padre la conoce- lo mire serio.

-No te creo- me crucé de brazos y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No me crees pues mi padre esta con el tuyo y están hablando de ella- suspiro –Si no averígualo- Shen se levantó de la silla y salió de mi oficina dejándome con esa duda.

Como lo averiguarlo si mi padre no me contaba nada es más nunca hemos conversado de algo de nuestras vidas, éramos como dos completos extraños. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo tenía esa duda del amante de mi tío, había oído algunos rumores sobre que mi tío tenía una amante en Japón por eso sus viajes, también que su difunta esposa también lo sabía por eso ella se mató en aquél accidente.

- Shaoran- mire a Mei que estaba a mi lado estábamos en una comida de negocios me había perdido en mis pensamientos de nuevo –Que te sucede- tome un poco del vino de mi copa.

-Nada- le dije pero sabía bien que ella seguiría insistiendo en que le diga.

-Estas muy ausente el día de hoy te preocupa algo- me dijo y sonreí.

-No es nada de verdad- le dije sonriendo.

Después de la comida me fui de nuevo a la empresa para terminar unos documentos que tenía pendiente, termine hasta muy tarde no había nadie en la empresa bueno eso pensaba porque al pasar enfrente de la oficina de mi padre note que aún estaba él así que decidí entrar pero algo me detuvo al escuchar la conversación que tenía mi padre con mi tío.

-Ella se encuentra en un buen lugar- decía mi padre.

-Si Hien, ella está en un buen lugar con todas las comodidades- respondía mi tío.

-Ella tiene que tener todo, absolutamente todo- me quede parado detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que hablaban y no podía creer lo que ellos estaban hablando era verdad mi padre sabia del amante de mi tío.

-No tiene que preocuparte por ella ya que le he dado una tarjeta con dinero para lo que ella desee, además a mi lado no le faltara nada- mi tío estaba un poco molesto por el interrogatorio que mi padre le estaba haciendo.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

Esto respondía cada una de mis preguntas de esta mañana, mi tío tenía un amante y mi padre lo sabía.

-Pronto conocerá a mis hijos, amigos y tu familia Hien- dijo mi tío.

-Necesito verla.

A caso el amante de mi tío también fue amante de mi padre, porque la necesidad de verla, porque deseaba su bienestar, quien era esa mujer que es amante de mi tío, que también fue amante de mi padre tenía que investigar quien era esa mujer.

**Clow POV**

Había pasado tanto tiempo de no haber estado en Japón a su lado, cuando llegue me entere de que estaba enferma en el hospital y pensé que no era grave pero después de verla me percate que ya no quedaba mas de ella su vida se estaba acabando.

La amaba demasiado aún más que cuando era una adolecente y estaba comprometida con mi hermano, en ese tiempo yo solo era un chico que deseaba conocer el mundo pero ella deseaba tener una familia a lado de mi hermano pero las cosas no funcionaron bueno en verdad no que paso con ello pues yo estuve de viaje en Londres junto con mi primo Hiragizawa así que no se la razón porque ella termino su compromiso con mi hermano pero me alegra que así lo fuera pues tuve la oportunidad de enamorarla, cuando la encontré ella había enviudado y tenía una hermosa niña que se parecía a ella, Nadeshiko tenía muchas deudas y estaba sola en ese momento la ayude y surgió de nuevo el amor que tenia por ella. Al principio no fue fácil pues aun extrañaba a su esposo muerto pero respete ese sentimiento pero con el tiempo ella me correspondió este amor y así tuvimos a Touya, un niño que es hermoso, inteligente y es idéntico a ella, no quería que mi familia se entere que tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio así que decidí que Nadeshiko lo registrara con el apellido de su difunto esposo.

Tenía otra familia con ella y que aun principio no le dije nada de que era casado y cuando se entero me sentí tan mal de sus expresión, yo no quería que ella fuera la amante es mas nunca la ve como aun amante si no como el amor de mi vida.

Tener una vida doble no era fácil, tener que ocultar la verdad a mi familia no era fácil y no mas con mi esposa que era demasiado celosa y posesiva, no tenía ninguna salida no había salida y me sentía tan frustrado que no pude más y le conté a mi hermano menor lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue difícil para Hien Li aceptar que me había enamorado de Nadeshiko y que tenía un hijo con ella, Hien siempre me decía que tenía que acabar de una vez con todo este problema que yo mismo hice y que me decidiera por alguna de mis dos mujeres, después vino aquél accidente donde perdió la vida mi esposa y sé que fue apresurado le propuse matrimonio a Nadeshiko, ella no acepto.

Me aleje de ellos porque tenía problemas con mis hijos, Shen mi hijo mayor tenía problemas en la escuela, además de que ya tenía bastantes escándalos en la sociedad, mi hija Nana tenia ataques suicidas y eso me mantuvo muy cerca de ella, cuando menos lo espere recibí una llamaba de Nadeshiko diciéndome que está muy enferma y que ya pronto partiría.

Al llegar a Japón me encontré con ella no era la misma, me lamente el no haber estado para ella en esos momentos, también me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura tan hermosa y llena de vida ya no era una niña era una mujer, a mi hijo tan grande y poco cambiado.

Nadeshiko me pido que me casase con Sakura como su última voluntad, yo sabía el motivo de esa unión con su hija, yo sabía que tarde o temprano Sakura tendría que ser mi esposa, yo sabía aquel destino y aunque el cariño por ella es y seguirá siendo de un padre nunca le faltaría al respeto a Sakura por la memoria de su madre que no lo aria.

Tenía que planear como seria el encuentro de Sakura con mi familia, con la familia Li y con mis mas íntimos amigos de la sociedad, tenía que presentarla para que ella realizara el plan que Nadeshiko le dejo a cargo.

Pero hay un pequeño problema y claro tiene nombre Hien Li que no me deja empezar aquel plan, porque no lo sé pero lo averiguare cual es el secreto que mi hermanó menor guarda tan celosamente acerca de Nadeshiko.

**Hien POV**

Miro aquella foto que tenia olvidada en mi cajón, es tan hermosa Nadeshiko y me recuerdo todo lo que viví con ella y suspiro al ver como mi vida dio un gran giro después de aquél día que la perdí.

Se lo que está sucediendo con Clow y no me agrada mucho su plan.

-Primero tendré que conocer a tu hija- mire la foto y sonreí –De seguro es tan hermosa como tu mi Nadeshiko- pero alguien toco la puerta del despacho y entro mi hijo Shaoran, tenía una cara de preocupación, escondí la foto en el mismo cajo donde se encontraba.

-Que sucede- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Padre necesito saber unas cosas- me dijo en tono serio.

-¿Cuales cosas?- le pregunte.

-Mi tío tiene una amante- lo mire con sorpresa –Tu la conoces, padre…

******************************Continuara************ ********

**Ying-FaLi23**

**Hola a todas espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…**

**Bueno para comenzar les quiero decir que a partir de la semana pasada estado actualizando mi historias pero será una por semana los capítulos serán más largo para compasar la espera…bueno espero que le agrade mucho y nos vemos la otra semana con otra actualización de otra historia…**

**Bye.**


	3. nota importante

Nota importante:

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis historias lamento comunicarles que pronto subiere nuevos capítulos de cada una de mis historias, también les quiero decir que las historias serán muy cortas de capítulos pero hare largos los capítulos…bueno todo esto se debe primero a mi trabajo que no me deja acercarme a una computadora y además es la fechas de más trabajo, segundo mi salud últimamente no estado muy bien físicamente me sentido muy mal casi me operar pero me salve, tercero la inspiración no ha funcionado…pero bueno no se preocupen que esta vez si cumpliré se los prometo.

En fin he decidido poner final a cada una de mis historias y también realizare nuevas historias un poco más cortas, Enamorado de una mortal tendrá un nuevo ajuste espero les agradrade.

Bueno espero estar pronto con ustedes con nuevas historias…y también con los finales de las demás historias…bien hasta la próxima.


End file.
